Comme des gens normaux
by xNude
Summary: La vie de tous les jours de nos super héros préférés. Chapitre 3 : superfamily.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! ^^ **_

_**Je suis nulle en présentation, mais déjà, merci d'avoir cliqué. Je suis sur le site depuis quelques temps, mais c'est la première fois que je poste, soyez indulgents :)**_

_**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe éventuelles, j'ai beau me relire il y a en a toujours qui échappent à ma vigilence. **_

_**Cette fic sera consacrée au couple Stony essenciellement (peut-être d'autres couples, peut-être pas), ça sera des petites histoires mignonnes, mais j'ai mis Rated M par précaution, il y aura sûrement des lemons par la suite.**_

**1. Tony et les sms :**

_Biiiiiiiip !_

Tony travaillait sans relâche depuis une bonne dizaine d'heures sur son nouveau projet, lorsqu'un son strident lui transperça les oreilles. Son portable (dernier cri, dont on ne devait absolument pas toucher sous peine de mort immédiate) venait de sonner. Se promettant de le mettre sur vibreur la prochaine fois afin d'éviter une crise cardiaque, et la fin prématurée du nouveau portable en question, il s'avança vers le bureau. Dans le fouillis total (promis, il rangerait demain), l'écran de l'appareil lui annonçait qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message.

Grommelant dans sa barbe et en se demandant qui voulait le joindre à 2 heures du matin, il se saisit de l'objet et fit glisser ses doigts sur l'écran.

_Tony, où es-tu ? Steve._

Le destinataire nota dans son esprit qu'il devait rappeler à son amant que ce n'était pas la peine de signer un sms car son nom apparaissait dans ses contacts. Il hésita un instant à rétorquer quelque chose de grossier, totalement « Starkien » mais se dit que ça ne plairait pas vraiment à l'homme avec qui il partageait son lit et sa vie. Il soupira, et écrivit une courte réponse :

_Atelier. Peut pas parler, je travaille. Ne m'attends pas stp._

Retournant à son génialissime projet, une armure pouvant devenir invisible (il avait piqué l'idée des plaques rétro réfléchissantes au SHIELD), il se promit de ne plus répondre aux sms car il avait besoin de concentration. Promesse qu'il ne put tenir lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la sonnerie de son téléphone.

_Tu ne devrais pas travailler autant, viens me rejoindre je suis dans le lit. Steve._

Oh, le super soldat serait-il donc d'humeur grivoise, cette nuit ? Mais Tony, un léger sourire aux lèvres, répondit brièvement :

_Désolé mais je dois travailler. Cette tentative coquine est vaine, Capsicle. Et arrête de signer tes messages, je sais que c'est toi qui écrit, idiot. _

Allez, cette fois, il devait réellement avancer dans son boulot. ACDC à fond, triple dose de café corsé, bref paré pour la nuit, il étudia minutieusement ses plans. Steve devrait le laisser tranquille à présent. Mais la sonnerie de son portable retentissant pour la troisième fois lui prouva le contraire. Merde, il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il avait besoin de bosser ?

_Je suis nu._

Tony se figea un instant, souriant de toutes ses dents. Après tout, le projet pouvait attendre quelques instants. Voire quelques heures. Voire la nuit entière. Abandonnant ses plans, il se précipita vers la chambre.

**_Voilà, voilà... J'ai eu cette histoire en tête après avoir vu un fan art montrant les sms que les deux tourtereaux pouvaient s'envoyer._**

**_Review ?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, bonjour ^^ (ou bonsoir, ça dépend du point de vue),_

_J'avais envie d'une histoire plus sérieuse pour mon second post qui se concentre surtout sur Steve : je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il avait pu ressentir au moment où Fury lui apprend qu'il a dormi pendant 70 ans. Et comme on aborde pas plus que ça ce sujet dans The Avengers (ce que je regrette –ok on voit qu'il a du mal à s'adapter, mais je pense que les réalisateurs avaient d'autre chose à faire que de satisfaire ma curiosité malsaine)._

_Alors désolée pour celles qui voulaient rire, mais j'ai imaginé ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'adorable tête blonde de Steve lorsqu'il repense à son passé._

**2. Le réveil de Steve :**

_Cogne, cogne !_

Son cerveau lui répète sans cesse ces mots.

_Cogne pour oublier…_

Alors il frappe, et frappe encore, violemment, sans but précis, le sac devant lui. Parce que ça l'empêche de réfléchir, et que ça chasse les idées noires qui se bousculent dans sa tête.

Il revoit sans cesse des images qu'il voudrait pourtant oublier. Peggy, Bucky, Howard… Toutes ces personnes que le temps lui a volé sans aucune pitié.

* * *

Souvent, lorsqu'il était en mission et que Bucky se tenait à ses côté, il pensait à la mort, car ils la frôlaient à chaque fois qu'ils détruisaient une base de l'HYDRA. Mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne l'aurait imaginée si… soudaine, brutale.

Son ami était près de lui, et tout à coup, il avait disparu. Tombé dans le vide pour ne jamais y revenir. Il avait pensé que son cœur allait exploser sous la douleur. Il n'avait même pas pu se soûler pour oublier.

* * *

Ensuite est venu l'instant où il avait cru que lui aussi n'allait pas y réchapper. Il avait fait ses adieux à Peggy, alors que l'avion piquait du nez sur la banquise. Mais il se sentait serein à cet instant, car il savait qu'il sauvait des vies, et qu'il mourrait comme il l'avait voulu : pour sa patrie.

Il n'a aucun souvenir des 70 ans passés à « hiberner » comme le disait Tony. Lorsqu'il essaye de se remémorer ces années, il ne voit que du noir. Son cerveau de super soldat a comme effacé tout ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa tête à ce moment là. Malgré cela, il a gardé les images sanglantes du passé, de la guerre, tout ce que Steve préférait oublier. Tout ce qui le ronge, jour après jour.

* * *

Enfin, le réveil. La lumière éclatante, le blanc immaculé du plafond de la « salle de réveil ». Et le choc lorsque Nick Fury lui a annoncé qu'ils étaient en 2012.

70 ans… 70 ans à dormir, alors que le monde évoluait peu à peu (en bien ou en mal ? il ne saurait le dire). Tout ne fut que confusion et absurdité. Il avait d'abord pensé à toutes les personnes laissées derrière lui, en 1943. La rage lui avait tordu le ventre. Toutes ces années perdues, tous les instants qu'il aurait pu passer avec Peggy également…

Il avait fait une sorte de dépression, il mangeait, dormait, écoutait et apprenait, mais tout à l'intérieur de lui semblait vide. Il n'arrivait plus à sourire. Il ne savait pas comment s'adapter.

Il avait découvert la vérité de la guerre. Les camps d'extermination de Juifs et la bombe nucléaire…

Et tout cela le hantait, l'empêchait de vivre correctement.

* * *

Mais soudain, il y a eu Tony. Au début, il ne pouvait pas blairer le fils d'Howard, si intelligent, si agaçant. Mais il avait apprit à le connaitre, à l'apprécier, puis à l'aimer.

Oh, bien sûr il n'était pas parfait. Mais lorsqu'il s'endormait dans ses bras, Steve était heureux. Oui, heureux. Car le brun l'aimait pour lui, ce qu'il était réellement. Mais même Tony ne pouvait empêcher les cauchemars. Il arrivait à le calmer lorsqu'il se réveillait, en l'enlaçant tendrement et en lui répétant que tout aillait bien.

Personne ne peut changer le passé. Même pas Captain America, le seul et l'unique.

Alors il continue de frapper le sac de sable, en essayant d'oublier.

_Oui, je sais, c'est court, c'est pas joyeux, et on s'emmerde x) Promis, le prochain sera plus long, plus intéressant, et je pense que je vais écrire le moment où les deux tourtereaux se rendent compte qu'ils sont fou l'un de l'autre, donc sûrement lemon._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça me motive et ça m'incite à continuer :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ^^

Je _sais_, je ne poste pas régulièrement, et je m'en excuse. J'ai donc écrit cet OS afin de me faire pardonner. C'est le prologue en quelques sortes d'une petite fic' qui prendra un ou deux chapitre -en fonction de mon travail et de ma flemmingite aiguë (que je ne cesse de combattre, mais elle a tendance à prendre le dessus, la vilaine !) et qui racontera _enfin_ le coup de foudre du beau brun et du beau blond que je vous avais promis il y a quelques semaines.

Donc pour vous situer dans le temps, nous sommes en 2019 (j'arrange le temps à ma façon), notre couple préféré a adopté Peter et ils fondent une belle famille toute mignonne.

J'espère que vous allez aimer En tout cas merci pour vos review, ça m'encourage pour la suite !

* * *

**3. La rencontre :**

-Papa ? _Papa !_

-Oui, Peter ?

-Comment t'as rencontré Daddy ?

Le coin de la bouche de Tony s'étira en un rictus amusé. Son fils de 7 ans était debout devant la table de la cuisine, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Il lui fit signe de venir sur ses genoux. Peter s'installa confortablement sur son père, ses cheveux chatouillant son menton. Il adorait quand son papa lui racontait une histoire, surtout lorsqu'elle parlait de super héros fracassant des supers vilains.

-Et bien c'est assez compliqué. Ton père et moi ne sommes pas de la même époque, tu en es conscient ?

-Oui, Daddy m'a expliqué comment il est devenu super méga trop fort avec la potion.

Tony émit un petit rire.

-Et ensuite, que t'a-il dit ?

-Bah, j'ai pas tout compris, mais il a dit qu'il avait dormi looongtemps, un peu comme la belle au bois dormant, et que quand il s'était réveillé, tout avait changé.

-Tu es encore jeune pour tout savoir, Peter, fit-il. Plus tard tu comprendras. Mais en gros, c'est ça. Daddy s'est réveillé à notre époque, en 2012 pour être précis, et il ne savait plus trop comment agir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il était perdu. Imagine que tu te réveilles un matin et que tu réalises que Daddy et moi ne sommes plus…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant les larmes se pointant dans les yeux de Peter.

-Hey, hey… tout va bien, ça ne risque pas d'arriver… le rassura-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Est-ce que Daddy a souffert ? Sanglota le petit garçon.

-Je ne sais pas bien… mais il nous a _nous_, à présent, il est on ne peut plus heureux.

Peter renifla.

-La première fois que nous nous sommes vus, c'était lorsque le SHIELD nous a appelé pour arrêter tonton Loki.

-Tonton Loki était un méchant ?!

-A l'époque, oui. Après tonton Thor et lui se sont mis ensemble, et…

-C'est quoi le SHIELD ? C'est l'organisation avec le pirate ?

Tony éclata de rire. Nick Fury n'aimerait pas trop ce surnom.

-Oui, mais évite de répéter ça devant le pirate en question, mon grand ! Ensuite…

Et Tony raconta les exploits des Avengers. Peter laissait échapper des petites exclamations des fois, et même des éclats rire (notamment lors de l'épisode où Hulk se sert de Loki comme hochet).

Il ne raconta pas la façon dont Steve et lui étaient tombés fou l'un de l'autre. C'est classé X, et personne à par les tourtereaux était au courant des détails. Il lui dit juste qu'ils étaient ensuite tombés amoureux, qu'ils s'étaient mariés et avaient adoptés un magnifique petit garçon.

-Et voilà !

-Whaaaa... c'est trop cool ! Moi aussi je pourrai faire parti des Avengers, papa ?

-Peut-être, mais je doute que Daddy soit d'accord... Prends d'abord le temps de grandir, Peter. Allez, va au lit maintenant, tu as école demain.

Mais Peter ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il lui fit un câlin, serrant son père plus fort que d'habitude. Tony lui rendit son étreinte puis se leva, son fils dans les bras, et se dirigea vers la chambre du petit garçon.

Il le borda jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, ses peluches Iron Man et Captain America serrées contre lui. Tony le contempla un instant, puis sorti sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas le réveiller.

Il alla ensuite dans son atelier. Il devait absolument finir la réparation de son armure, à moitié détruite depuis que Thor s'était amusé à jouer à Pikachu avec Mjolnir. Des fois le blond donnait vraiment l'impression de le faire exprès…

Mais le brun n'avait pas le cœur à travailler, malgré Black Sabbath à fond, et il finit par abandonner. Il s'étira longuement et traina des pieds jusqu'à la chambre en bougonnant dans son bouc sur les Dieux blonds incapable de se retenir d'impressionner leurs bien aimés aux casques de bouc.

Steve était déjà couché, et lisait un article sur son StarkPad. Il sourit en voyant son mari s'approcher d'une démarche féline jusqu'au lit, pour ensuite se ruer sur ses lèvres.

Le blond posa le StarkPad sur la table de chevet pour poser ses deux mains sur la nuque du brun afin d'approfondir le baiser. Il s'éloigna malgré tout, et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Peter est couché ?

Tony déposa un dernier baiser sur la bouche de Steve, avant de se laisser tomber à ses côté en soupirant.

-Oui, il dort. D'ailleurs tout à l'heure il m'a posé un drôle de question.

-Quoi donc ?

-Il m'a demandé comment nous nous étions rencontré.

Steve émit un petit rire tout à fait craquant. C'était bien le fils de son père, pour poser de telles questions à son âge.

-J'espère que tu ne lui as pas raconté les détails, plaisanta-il.

Le brun sourit à son tour, avant de se caler contre Steve, la tête enfouie dans son cou, et de fermer les yeux.

Ce dernier le serra contre lui. _Et que de détails… _pensa-il.

* * *

Voilà ! Ne vous inquiètez pas, vous saurez les détails dans le prochain chapitre.

Review ?


End file.
